Watching the Show Changing the future?
by Everlove2dream
Summary: All the Characters we know and love get to watch the show and have the chance to maybe change the future... But will they want to? This is a Watching the Show fiction Please check it out and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok so I have seen this done for a lot of other fics but never for this one which suprises me becuase it has the potential for a very good fic… So I guess I'll be the first! ok so this is going to be from the time period before Regina kills her father and after Snow and Charming see Rumplestiltskin. So I hope this is all you want and more :)**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

"What the hell is going on" Grumpy glared at his surroundings he and Doc as well as Gepetto, Red, Granny, Archie, the blue fairy, Cinderlella, Snow white, and Charming had all been in the process of discussing a way to escape the curse when they had been surrounded by a blinding light, before appearing in this odd room. It was filled with plush couches and chairs as well as a giant blank screen of some sort in front of them.

"Regina" Snow bit out. Everyone stopped panicking and turned; in the middle of the room was a barrier it was clear but it rippled slightly when someone touched it on the other side of the wall was Regina, her father, magic mirror, Rumplestiltskin, and king George.

Before anyone could react to seeing their worst enemies a bright light enveloped the room and in front of them stood a beautiful woman all in white a slight glow about her.

"Who are you"

"Hello to you to grumpy" she said sweetly "my name is not important but know that I am Rumplestilskin's opposite while he embodies pure darkness I do the same but with light. I normally wouldn't interfere but I have seen the future and feel you all the deserve a second chance so I'm going to show you a future in which Regina succeeds in casting her curse… there will be no harming of anyone in this room as you have noticed none of you have any weapons and your magic has been suspended. Now then why don't you all introduce yourselves" no one stepped forward and then Snow White with a heaving sigh did so Charming following after her

"I'm Snow White"

"Prince James"

"Red Riding Hood"

"Widow Lucas you can call me granny"

"Geppeto"

"Blue Fairy" Rumple glared at her for a moment it was her fault his son was gone

"Grumpy"

"Doc"

"Jimminy"

"Cinderella"

"Prince Thomas" a voice sounded behind them, Cinderella turned quickly laying her eyes on her love

"Thomas!" she cried out "How are you here?"

"What do you mean we were just talking about our plan to capture the Dark One"

"He must be from a different time" Charming stated in shock

"What?"

"Nothing its complicated we'll tell you later" Snow broke in

"Belle"

"Belle!" it was Rumple, Belle stared at him her eyes wide, she waved sadly.

"You know each other?"

"Yes we do"

"As nice as that is lets continue shall we; Regina" the queen stated sounding annoyed

"Well you all know me so what the point" Rumplestilskin smiled easily although his eyes were still fixed on Belle

"King George"

"Henry" Regina's father stated

"Obviously this is the villain side" Regina glared at the women in white

"I don't think so love. As far as I know I'm as villainous as you are" the man stepped forward smiling dashingly "Killian Jones at your service" he bowed to Snow White and Charming waving his hook elegantly. He looked up and his eyes met Rumple's and he glared evilly the man was so close he would bide his time and when he was given the chance he would strike.

"Well now that you all know each other let's begin" the woman stated "I'll be watching you so please try to behave." and with one last warning look at all of them she vanished the screen in front of them went black and they all got the message and took their seats in the couches and chairs provided.

**AN: seating**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Screen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**{Regina}, {Henry},{king george}, {rumple} / { Snow white, charming} {Cinderella, thomas} **

**(mirror is on the wall near regina) { Grumpy, doc,} {red, granny,} {Hook,} {jimminy gepetto blue.} **

**{} sitting together**

**An: Please read and review I want to know that people are liking this before I continue on and do the rest of the episodes as they do take a lot of time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Ok first official chapter! Episode 1- Pilot_

_Disclaimer: again I own nothing!_

The screen lights up and a familiar scene begins to play

**SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Prince Charming is riding through the land on a steed. He comes upon the Forest, and Snow White in her glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarves.**

Charming puts his arm around his wife firmly

**Doc: You're too late.**

**Prince Charming: No. No! Open it.**

**Grumpy: I'm sorry, she's gone.**

Snow squeezes his hand in comfort as Charming pulls her close that moment had been the scariest of his life so far.

**Prince Charming: At least let me say goodbye. (The dwarves remove the coffin lid. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, and a burst of magic erupts. Snow White awakens with a gasp)**

The two smile brightly and Regina scowls

**Snow White: You... you found me.**

**Prince Charming: Did you ever doubt I would?**

**Snow White: Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause.**

They all laugh (except the evil side) (rumple giggles like a crazy man a bit)

**Prince Charming: Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you.**

**Snow White: Do you promise? (The scene transitions to their wedding)**

**Prince Charming: I do.**

**Bishop: And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?**

**Snow White: I do.**

**Bishop: I now pronounce you husband and wife.**

Charming kisses Snow soundly and the others all smile Regina scoffs and looks away in disgust and loathing

**(The audience cheers and as the newlyweds kiss, the Evil Queen enters. The cheering stops)**

**Evil Queen: Sorry I'm late. (She crosses the room, dispelling guards with magic)**

**Doc: It's the Queen! Run!**

Doc blushes at his past self's exclamation

**Snow White: (Drawing Prince Charming's Sword and pointing it at the Queen) She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!**

**Prince Charming: No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need. (He lowers the sword) You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding.**

**Evil Queen: Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift.**

**Snow White: We want nothing from you.**

**Evil Queen: But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do. (She turns and walks towards the door)**

Regina smiles as she thinks of the curse soon according to the woman her curse would be unleashed

**Prince Charming: Hey! (The Queen turns, and Prince Charming throws his sword at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke,**

"I thought you told me not to stoop to her level" Snow comments dryly

"She threatened us and I got angry" Charming shot back Snow smiled and leaned into her husband her other hand on her swollen belly.

**as does the sword. As Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other, the scene transforms into a drawing in a book held by Henry Mills, riding a bus)**

"It's in a book"

"Whats going on"

"I'm so confused"

the woman appears again "oops forgot to explain as I said earlier this is the future where Regina accomplished casting the dark curse and it sent you into a non-magical world and stopped time. Now then I'm going to transfer information about that world to all of you so that you won't be confused" The woman held up her hands and they suddenly knew what a bus was and such...(( I know I know but I didn't have any other options)). Also I'm going to tell you this none of you escaped this curse except Emma."

"No" Snow White shook her head "I was supposed to be with her"

"I'm so sorry Snow" Snow White turned a fierce glare on Regina but her glare was lessened as tears streamed down her face at the thought of losing her daughter. Charming held onto his wife tears in his eyes too as he thought of his daughter growing up without them. The others in the room all looked at the couple sadly except Regina who smiled triumphantly at Snow's distress.

**Woman: That a good book?**

**Henry: This... it's more than just a book.**

"Whoever that boy is I like him" Snow smiled at the boy on the screen

**Woman: Oh. (chuckles)**

**Announcer: Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound. (Henry gets off the bus and knocks on the window of a taxi. The driver rolls down the window)**

**Henry: Uh, do you take credit cards? (holds one up)**

**Cabbie: Where to, chief?**

"Smart Kid" grumpy commented

**SCENE: Boston. Present. An upscale restaurant. Emma Swan arrives and walks through the restaurant. She comes to Ryan's table, he stands and extends his hand)**

Snow gasps when she see's the woman. "That's her Charming that's Emma, our baby" Snow's hands are positioned over her stomach feeling the baby kick within her. She didn't know how she knew but she did. Snow and Charming stared at the woman before them

"She has your chin and your nose" charming states "and your eyes"

"But she looks so much like her father" Snow adds looking back and forth between the the two. They felt both great Joy and unimaginable sadness.

**Ryan: Emma.**

"Who the hell is that?" Charming states a look of disgust on his face as he thinks of his baby girl with any guy. Snow just laughs

"This might be a date" she says

"It better not be"

"She's a woman now Charming"

"Doesn't matter"

**Emma: Ryan? You look relieved.**

**Ryan: Well, it is the Internet. Pictures can be...**

**Emma: Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalogue. So...**

**Ryan: So... tell me something about yourself, Emma.**

**Emma: Oh... Uh, well, today's my birthday.**

Snows smile fades and she sighs if she had been here they would have been throwing a ball for their daughter but in that world the poor woman was alone going on dates rather than having a good birthday, the thought depressed the woman.

Charming wasn't fairing much better and his arm tightened around Snow. How much had they missed of their daughter's life, how many firsts had they not been there for?

**Ryan: And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?**

**Emma: Kind of a loner.**

"Sounds familiar" Charming smiled at Snow thinking about when she had told him she wanted to find her own spot to be alone.

**Ryan: And... you don't like your family?**

**Emma: No family to like.**

Snow began to tear up again. Did Emma hate them? Just thinking that made her hurt so badly.

**Ryan: Aw. Come on, everyone has family.**

**Emma: Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?**

**Ryan: Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met.**

Charming glared at the man on the screen no one should be referring to his daughter as ... well as that! It was so disrespectful.

**Emma: Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming...**

"Hmph" Charming huffed that man was anything but charming. Snow smiled at how much Charming already loved their daughter

**Ryan: Go on.**

"How pathetic the man doesn't know the first thing about charming a lady" came a scathing response a little behind Charming he turned slightly and rolled his eyes at seeing Hook shaking his head at the man on the screen. He still had no idea what the pirate was here for he wasn't involved in any of this at least to Charming's knowledge

**Emma: The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail.**

Killian snorts; this woman was definitely something else he thought she might be fun to have little roll in the hay with. Of course that would have to wait; his revenge came first and foremost

**Ryan: What?**

**Emma: And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date.**

"So not a date" Snow stated "looks like she's a..." Snow couldn't quite come up with the word she was looking for and the memory continued

"Good the guy doesn't deserve a date with her anyway"

**Ryan: Who are you?**

**Emma: The chick who put up the rest of the money.**

**Ryan: The bails bondsman.**

"That" Snow exclaimed as though she had known it all along. Regina looked like she wanted to strangle someone watching all of this, as pleasing as it was to see Snow White so depressed, was getting on her nerves.

"So she finds people for a living" Grumpy stated dryly

"Runs in the family" charming smiled

**Emma: Bail bondsperson. (Ryan flips the table and runs out of the restaurant)**

**Emma: "really" **

"How rude" Cinderella stated as she leaned into her prince how she had missed him.

**( he runs out into the street and to his car. Emma walks calmly after him. Ryan gets into his car and starts it, but it goes nowhere. He opens the door to discover that his car has been booted. Emma walks up)**

"She has obviously done this before" Doc states in shock

**Ryan: You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money.**

**Emma: No you don't. And if you did you should give it to you wife and take care of your family.**

Snow smiles at her daughter's words

**Ryan: The hell do you know about family, huh?**

**Emma: (She slams his head against the steering wheel) **

"That's it sister" Grumpy laughs at the man's expense and Charming can't help but smile at that. She was definitely their daughter

**Nothing.**

"It shouldn't be nothing Charming; she should know what it feels like to have a family"

"I know Snow, but we can change this don't you see now we know and we can stop it" Snow nodded trying to remain positive but it was so hard to see her daughter hurting and feeling so unloved when it was just the opposite.

**SCENE: Boston. Present. Emma's apartment. She comes in with a bag and places it on the counter. She takes a gourmet cupcake out of it and puts a candle on it, lighting it)**

"Happy Birthday baby" Snow whispers slightly

**Emma: Another banner year... (she closes her eyes and blows out the candle. The doorbell rings. Emma stares at the cupcake. transitions to Emma opening the door to find Henry standing in the hallway) Uh... can I help you?**

**Henry: Are you Emma Swan?**

**Emma: Yeah, who are you?**

**Henry: My name's Henry. I'm your son. (Henry slips under Emma's arm and walks into her apartment)**

Snow and Charming's eyes go wide "What?" Charming squeaks slash yells. His daughter had a son that meant some guy had already taken advantage of his daughter and then left her from the looks of it. And he hadn't even been there to kill the guy! What good was being a father if he couldn't protect his daughter from evil suitors!?

"Oh my god my daughter had a son, she had a baby and I wasn't there! This boy is my grandson… whoa that's a bit weird" Snow said she was too young to be a grandmother!

**Emma: Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son!**

Charming let out a small breath, that had been a close one

**Where are your parents?**

**Henry: Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me.**

Charming's relief vanished and he went back into panicking furious father mode. Snow on the other hand frowned, Emma had given Henry away. Why, she wondered maybe it had been something she couldn't help like whatever had caused Snow to not go through the wardrobe with Emma.

**Emma: Give me a minute. (She goes into the bathroom and has a slight panic attack)**

**Henry: Hey, do you have any juice? Never mind, found some. (Emma exits the bathroom) You know, we should probably get going.**

**Emma: Going where?**

**Henry: I want you to come home with me.**

"It makes you wonder what brought all this on and where are we in all this. If we were sent to that world then where are we?" Snow wondered aloud this got everyone nervous what had happened to them.

**Emma: Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops. (She crosses the room)**

**Henry: And I'll tell them you kidnapped me.**

**Emma: And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother. (She puts down the phone)**

**Henry: Yep.**

"Crafty little lad isn't he?" Hook laughed

**Emma: You're not gonna do that.**

**Henry: Try me.**

**Emma: You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are.**

"That's an interesting skill; can either of you do that" Cindy asked the two. They both shook their head and smiled fondly at their daughter.

**Henry: Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me.**

**Emma: Where's home?**

**Henry: Storybrooke, Maine.**

"Found us" Red said dryly

**Emma: Storybrooke? Seriously?**

"My thoughts exactly" Grumpy agreed

**Henry: (Nods) Mm-hmm.**

**Emma: Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke.**

"See we were right she is coming back to us... with a bit of help but still" Charming smiles down at his wife trying to cheer her up

**SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Royal Castle. A pregnant Snow White stands in a balcony doorway.**

**Prince Charming: What's wrong?**

**Snow White: Nothing.**

**Prince Charming: You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you? Snow, please... I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We're about to have a baby!**

**Snow White: I haven't had a restful night since our wedding.**

"Why don't I believe that" Red teases and the two blush.

**Prince Charming: That's what she wants, to get in your head! But they're only words. She can't hurt us.**

**Snow White: She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable.**

**Prince Charming: What can I do to ease your mind?**

**Snow White: Let me talk... to him.**

Rumplestiltskin giggles uncontrollably

**Prince Charming: Him. You don't mean-**

**Snow White: I do.**

**Prince Charming: No. No, no. It's too dangerous.**

**Snow White: He sees the future.**

**Prince Charming: There's a reason he's locked up.**

**Snow White: Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can.**

"I'm sorry James but I still stand by I was right" Snow stated "as long as he could have helped us save our child anything was worth it"

**Prince Charming: All right. For our child.**

**SCENE: New England Highway. Present. Inside Emma's car. Emma is driving Henry home.**

**Henry: I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?**

**Emma: This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks.**

**Henry: Why not?**

**Emma: Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus; I still could.**

**Henry: You know, I have a name? It's Henry.**

"That's too personal for her she doesn't want attachments" Hook stated

"How do you know that?" Charming asked an edge to his voice

"I know these things mate" Hook smirked

**Emma: (Eyeing Henry's book) What's that?**

**Henry: I'm not sure you're ready.**

**Emma: Ready for some fairy tales?**

**Henry: They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened.**

**Emma: Of course they did.**

**Henry: Use your superpower. See if I'm lying.**

**Emma: (Looks at him for a moment) Just because you believe something doesn't make it true.**

Snow frowned, Emma should believe more she shouldn't have had to grow up and become so shut off it wasn't fair!

**Henry: That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone.**

Snow smiled brightly at that this boy was definitely something special

**Emma: Why's that?**

**Henry: Because you're in this book.**

**Emma: Oh, kid. You've got problems.**

**Henry: Yup. And you're going to fix them.**

This sent most of the people in the room into laughter

**SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin's cell. A nameless guard escorts Charming and Snow White to the cell.**

**Guard: (Aside to Prince Charming and Snow White) When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. (To Rumplestiltskin) Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you.**

Rumplestiltskin laughed slightly "As if such precautions will stop me from recognizing you"

**Rumplestiltskin: (Climbs down from cell bars like a monkey) No, you don't. They do. Snow White—and Prince "Charming"! (Insane cackle) You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robes. (They do) Ah, ha-ha ha... that's much better.**

**Prince Charming: We've come to ask you about the-**

**Rumplestiltskin: Yes, yes, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat.**

Regina turned to glare at Rumplestiltskin and the man just smiled back at her.

**Snow White: Tell us what you know.**

**Rumplestiltskin: Ohh! Tense, aren't we? Fear not: for I can ease your mind! But. It's gonna cost you something in return.**

**Prince Charming: No. This is a waste of time.**

**Snow White: What do you want?**

James sighed he knew that the information had been worth it but he hated that the monster knew his daughters name it made him feel uneasy

**Rumplestiltskin: Oh... the name of your unborn child?**

**Prince Charming: Absolutely not!**

**Snow White: Deal! What do you know?**

**Rumplestiltskin: Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison-all of our prisons—will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! ...No more happy endings.**

They all looked at each other fear in their eyes the thought of such a curse was horrifying

**Snow White: What can we do?**

**Rumplestiltskin: We can't do anything!**

**Snow White: Who can?**

**Rumplestiltskin: (Reaches hand beyond bars) That little thing. Growing inside your belly.**

**Prince Charming: (Draws sword and slaps Rumplestiltskin's hand with it) Next time, I cut it off.**

Charming glared at rumple putting his hand over Snows belly as if he could protect his unborn child from the man

**Rumplestiltskin: (To Prince Charming) Tk, tk, tk, tk, tk. The infant is our only hope. (To Snow White) Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its-(Closes eyes in concentration)—twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you—and the final battle will begin! (Insane cackle again)**

**Prince Charming: Heard enough. We're leaving. (Takes Snow White away. Rumplestiltskin whoops and cackles.)**

**Rumplestiltskin: (With a deranged scream) Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal—I. Need. Her. Name! I want her name!**

**Prince Charming: Her? It's a boy.**

"You could have told me" James pouted

"Sorry sweetie but you were so excited about a boy I just didn't want to burst your bubble"

**Rumplestiltskin: Missy, missy—you know I'm right. Tell me. What's her name?**

**Snow White: Emma. Her name is Emma.**

**Rumplestiltskin: Emma.**

Charming grimaced his stomach twisting

**SCENE: Storybrooke town limits. Present. Emma's Car. She is driving Henry into town on a rainy night. The scene then transitions to Emma driving through downtown Storybrooke.**

**Emma: Okay, kid, how about an address?**

**Henry: Forty-four, not-telling-you street.**

**Emma: (stops the car and gets out) Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost (looks at the clocktower) —eight-fifteen?**

**Henry: That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here.**

"At least we don't have to worry about growing old without realizing it" Red stated trying to stay positive

"I'm going to be the same age as my baby" Snow stated "it's not right"

**Emma: Excuse me?**

**Henry: The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here.**

**Emma: Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here.**

**Henry: Yeah. And now they're trapped.**

**Emma: Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?**

**Henry: It's true!**

**Emma: Then why doesn't everybody just leave?**

**Henry: They can't. If they try, bad things happen.**

**Archie: (Walking up with his dog, Pongo) Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?**

"It's me but not me" gasped Archie he recognized himself from his past

"Regina's curse must have turned you back into a human" Blue stated

**Henry: I'm fine, Archie. (Pets Pongo)**

**Archie: Who's this?**

**Emma: Just someone trying to give him a ride home.**

**Henry: She's my mom, Archie.**

**Archie: Oh.. I see.**

**Emma: You know where he lives?**

**Archie: Oh. Yeah, sure, just uh, right up on Mifflin Street; the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block.**

"The mayor's kid does that mean..." Snow asked in shock

"Now we don't know if that's her it could be someone else"

"who's mayor and basically own the town" Snow stated eyes raised

"Just trying to be positive dear" Charming shrugged

**Emma: You're the mayor's kid?**

**Henry: Uh. Maybe?**

**Archie: Hey. Where were you today, Henry, because you missed our session.**

**Henry: Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip.**

**Archie: (Crouches to get face-to-face with Henry) Henry, what'd I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything.**

Gepetto chuckles slightly he heard that a lot in his life then he frowned what would his old friend think of him after he found out about his lie.

**Emma: O-kay! Well, I really should be getting him home.**

**Archie: Yeah. Sure. Well, listen—have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry. (Walks away)**

**Emma: So that's your shrink.**

**Henry: I'm not crazy.**

**Emma: Didn't say that. Just—he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you.**

**Henry: He's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know.**

**Emma: That he's a fairytale character.**

**Henry: None of them do. They don't remember who they are.**

**Emma: Convenient. All right. I'll play. (They get back in the car) Who's he supposed to be?**

**Henry: Jiminy Cricket!**

Jiminy smiled proudly at Henry's obvious enthusiasm

**Emma: Right. The lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit.**

**Henry: I'm not Pinocchio!**

"No I am" Pinocchio said smiling

**Emma: 'Course you're not. 'Cause that would be ridiculous. (They drive off)**

Snow laughed at her daughters tone

**SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Doc, Geppetto, Pinocchio, several guards and Jiminy Cricket are discussing what to do about the Curse.**

**Prince Charming: I say we fight! (Slams fist on table)**

**Jiminy Cricket: Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything.**

"You do say that a lot don't you cricket" Grumpy grumbled

**Prince Charming: And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse.**

**Doc: Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?**

**Prince Charming: I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something.**

**Snow White: There's no point. The future is written.**

Charming gripped his wife hand tightly in his it made him sad to see his vivacious wife without so much as a wisp of hope

**Prince Charming: No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose!**

**Snow White: Maybe it can.**

"I'm sorry" Snow whispered she hadn't realized how terrible she must have made the others feel because of her own feeling that wasn't the duty of a queen.

**Prince Charming: No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior. (the Blue Fairy and some soldiers enter, carrying a tree trunk) What the hell is this?**

**Blue Fairy: Our only hope of saving that child.**

**Grumpy: A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing.**

**Blue Fairy: The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?**

**Geppetto: Me and my boy. We can do it. (Ruffles Pinocchio's hair.)**

**Blue Fairy: This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one. (Snow White and Prince Charming share a concerned look.)**

Gepetto looked down at his hands sadly what had he done

**SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house. Emma walks Henry up the garden path to the house.**

**Henry: Please don't take me back there.**

**Emma: I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you.**

**Henry: I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's-evil.**

"You were saying" Snow stated looking to her husband

Regina stared at the screen in shock she had a son her heart lifted but then fell quickly as she remembered Henry's (she must have named the boy after her father) remark did her son really hate her so much

**Emma: Evil. That's a bit extreme, isn't it?**

**Henry: She is. She doesn't love me; she only pretends to.**

**Emma: Kid. I'm sure that's not true.**

**Door opens, to reveal Regina Mills and Sheriff Graham.**

**Regina: Henry? Uh! Henry! (Runs out and hugs him) Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?**

Snow looked at Regina curiously but the queen didn't notice, she was too busy taking everything in. Snow smiled slightly she may not like the queen but she did feel sympathy for the woman it is so obvious that she just needs someone to love Snow thought to herself

**Henry: I found my real mom!**

**Regina: You're Henry's birth mother?**

**Emma: Hi.**

"Awkward" Grumpy says

**Sheriff Graham: I'll.. just.. go check the lad, make sure he's okay. (Exit Sheriff Graham)**

"Obviously the woodsman thinks so too" Snow laughed

**Regina: How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?**

Snow froze up at the thought of her baby getting hit by the same curse she had with that awful room

**Emma: Got anything stronger?**

**(Scene transitions to inside the house; Emma stands in the foyer. Regina enters with a set of glasses) How did he find me?**

**Regina: No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact.**

**Emma: You were told right.**

**Regina: And the father?**

**Emma: There was one.**

**Regina: Do I need to be worried about him?**

**Emma: Nope. Doesn't even know.**

Charming glared at the screen at the reminder of the absent father and the disdain his daughter held for the man it was obvious that he had broken his Baby's heart

**Regina: Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?**

**Emma: Absolutely not.**

**Sheriff Graham: (Coming down the stairs) Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine.**

**Regina: Thank you, Sheriff. (Exit Sheriff Graham. Emma and Regina make their way into a sitting room.) I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him.**

**Emma: Kid's having a rough time. Happens.**

**Regina: You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?**

**Emma: Uh, I keep busy. Yeah.**

**Regina: Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?**

**Emma: I'm-sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing.**

**Regina: What fairytale thing?**

"Oh no" Snow stated looking worried "She didn't know that Henry believed in the curse and now she does"

**Emma: Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.**

**Regina: I'm sorry, I-really have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Emma: You know what, it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back.**

**Regina: Of course. (Emma leaves, and turns around briefly to find Henry watching her from an upstairs window.)**

**SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Emma is driving out of town. She spies Henry's book on the seat next to her.**

**Emma: Sneaky bastard. (Looking up, Emma sees a wolf standing in the road, she gasps and the car spins out of control, crashing into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. Emma's head hits the steering wheel and she falls unconscious. In the middle of the road, the wolf howls. The storybook, fallen to the floor, flips pages with the breeze and comes to rest upon a picture of Geppetto carving the enchanted tree trunk.)**

Both Charming and Snow gasp grabbing each other's hands in concern for their daughter

**SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Geppetto and Pinocchio work on the trunk. The camera pans to Snow White, staring out a window. She turns back and approaches Prince Charming.**

**Snow White: I don't wanna do this.**

**Prince Charming: It has to be you.**

**Snow White: I'm not leaving you.**

**Prince Charming: It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse.**

**Snow White: He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday.**

**Prince Charming: What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You will save me, as I did you. (They kiss. Snow White breaks away with a look of pain) What is it?**

**Snow White: The baby. She's coming!**

"Of course that's why I'm not with her" Snow says sadly

"No how could we put her in a wardrobe on her own"

"We're giving her her best chance charming" Snow had tears in her eyes but she held them back and Charming holds her close also holding back tears of his own

**SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle, parapet. Grumpy stands guard with Sleepy and two others. He takes a drink from a canteen. Then he sees something and kicks Sleepy awake.**

**Grumpy: Wake up. Wake up! Look! (It is a creature flying toward the castle at breakneck speed, trying to outrace a cloud of purple and green smoke. The dragon flies past and Grumpy rings a nearby bell.) The curse! It's HEEEEEERE!**

**SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Emma, lying on a cot, opens her eyes. Leroy is in the cell next to her, softly whistling "Whistle While You Work", and Marco stands outside, repairing a cabinet.**

**Leroy: What are you looking at, sister?**

**Marco: Hey, Leroy—manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life.**

**Emma: Actually, I was just dropping him off.**

**Leroy: Tkh. Don't blame ya. They're all brats; who needs 'em.**

"Grumpy" Snow scolds "what happened, why are you in prison?"

**Marco: Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be.**

**Leroy: Well cry me a river.**

"You're a real piece of work in this new world" Doc commented and Grumpy grimaces a bit

**Sheriff Graham: (Entering and unlocking Leroy's cell) Leroy! I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble.(Leroy smiles falsely, then exits)**

**Emma: Seriously?**

**Sheriff Graham: Regina's drinks; a little stronger than we thought.**

**Emma: I wasn't drunk; there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road.**

**Sheriff Graham: A wolf. Right.**

**Regina: (Offscreen) Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to- (She comes into the room) what is she doing here? (To Emma) Do you know where he is?**

**Emma: Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and-(indicates prison bars)—pretty good alibi.**

**Regina: Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning.**

**Emma: Did you try his friends?**

**Regina: He doesn't really have any. Kind of a loner.**

"He's just like Emma" Red laughed remembering Emma's exact words from earlier

**Emma: Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them.**

**Regina: And you know this how?**

**Emma: Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him.**

Snow and Charming smiled brightly

**SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mayor's House, Upstairs Bedroom. Emma and Sheriff Graham pore over a computer screen. Regina watches on.**

**Emma: Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I'm smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use.**

**Sheriff Graham: I'm a bit more old-fashioned, in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing.**

**Emma: You're on salary; I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get. Ah, there's a receipt for a website, —it's expensive. He has a credit card?**

**Regina: He's ten.**

**Emma: Well, he used one. (Camera cuts to computer screen, where the card clearly belongs to Mary Margaret Blanchard) Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?**

"I wonder who her fairytale persona is" Red stated excitedly

**Regina: Henry's teacher.**

**SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Elementary School. Mary Margaret, holding a bird in her hand, is teaching.**

"It's me" Snow smiles softly at herself "wow I have really short hair"

"It looks good on you" Charming reassures the woman

**Mary Margaret: As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you're making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures.. (Releases the bird out the window; it flies up to a birdhouse.) If you love them and they love you, they will always find you. (Bell rings; class rises.) We'll pick this up after recess. No running! (Accepts a pear from a student.) Why thank you! (Regina enters the room) Miss Mills, what are you doing here?**

"Something's never change curse or not"

**Regina: Where's my son?**

**Mary Margaret: Henry.. I assumed he was home with you.**

**Regina: You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her? (She gestures toward Emma, standing just inside the doorway)**

**Mary Margaret: (To Emma) I'm sorry, who are you?**

**Emma: I'm—I'm his-**

**Regina: The woman who gave him up for adoption.**

**Emma: You don't know anything about this, do you?**

**Mary Margaret: No, unfortunately not. (Searches for credit card.) Clever boy. I should never have given him that book.**

Snow gasps "I gave him the book"

**Regina: What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?**

**Mary Margaret: Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it.**

**Regina: What he needs is dose of reality. This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to Boston. (She walks out in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way. Emma helps Mary Margaret pick them up)**

**Emma: Sorry to bother you.**

**Mary Margaret: No, it's-it's okay, I fear this is partially my fault.**

**Emma: How's a book supposed to help?**

**Mary Margaret: What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life. (They leave the classroom, walking down the hall)**

**Emma: Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass.**

**Mary Margaret: No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away? (Realizing what she's said) I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you...**

Snow groans and puts her head in her hands "What a way to meet ones daughter"

**Emma: It's okay.**

**Mary Margaret: Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.**

"That's the wife I know and love" charming smiled at her

**Emma: You know where he is, don't you.**

**Mary Margaret: You might want to check his castle.**

**SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Snow White is in the final stages of labor. Prince Charming holds her while Doc waits by the bedside. Concurrently, the Queen's forces ride through a forest to the castle.**

**Snow White: Ahhh! Help! I can't have this baby now!**

**Prince Charming: Doc. Do something. (To Snow White) It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished, just—just hold on.**

**Snow White: Nooooo! Ahhh!**

**Geppetto: (Entering the room) It's ready.**

**Prince Charming: (Very softly) It's ready. (He starts to pick up Snow White)**

**Doc: It's too late. We can't move her.**

"No! No if only it had been a few more minutes"

**Prince Charming: Push. Push.**

**The camera cuts back and forth between the Castle and the forest. The Queen's riders are followed closely by the Dark Curse. Snow White has successfully given birth, to an infant covered in a blanket with "Emma" embroidered on it. Prince Charming kisses Snow White's forehead.**

"She's so precious look it's our baby" her hands rest on her stomach with Charming's as they stare at their baby on the screen

**Snow White: (Groggily) The wardrobe. It only takes one. (She and Prince Charming share a look until a blast and a whinny outside the door cause them to look that way.)**

**Prince Charming: Then our plan has failed. At least we're together.**

**Snow White: No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe.**

**Prince Charming: Are you out of your mind?**

**Snow White: No. It's the only way, you have to send her through.**

**Prince Charming: No no n-n-n-n-no. You don't know what you're saying.**

**Snow White: No, I do. We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to giver her her best chance.(Prince Charming kisses Emma on the forehead.) Goodbye, Emma. (He takes the baby, and his sword.)****(Snow Wite sobs in her bed)**

Snow herself is sobbing as she watches and Charming does too.

**Two of the Queen's soldiers murder palace guards. Prince Charming dispatches both, suffering a shoulder wound in the process. Emma is unharmed. He kicks open the door to Geppetto's workshop and places Emma inside the wardrobe and gives her one last forehead kiss.**

**Prince Charming: Find us. (He closes the wardrobe and fights off two more soldiers. One wounds him in the abdomen, and he collapses. The same soldier opens the wardrobe-no sign of Emma. Prince Charming sees this just before he loses consciousness.)**

Charming smiles proudly through his tears knowing that he had at least protected his baby girl "No you can't leave me too James, you can't!" Snow cries out as she watches the charming on screen pass out

**SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Henry's Castle. Henry sits on his wooden playground castle while Emma walks up behind him with his storybook.**

**Emma: You left this in my car. (Gives Henry the book) Still hasn't moved, huh?**

**Henry: I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle will begin.**

**Emma: I'm not fighting any battles, kid.**

**Henry: Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings.**

**Emma: Can you cut it with the book crap?**

**Henry: You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just—pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.**

**Emma: (Pause) How do you know that?**

**Henry: The same reason Snow White gave you away.**

**Emma: Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. C'mon, let's go.**

**Henry: Please don't take me back there! Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask! One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy.**

**Emma: I have to get you back to your mom.**

**Henry: You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!**

**Emma: Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital! (Begins to break down) I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back... (Stops, collects self.) Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you.**

"Who does that to a child" Snow White's whole face is red with anger "It's disgusting" then her anger fades and all that's left is terrible terrible sadness. Was it really better to save her from the curse if it meant her having to grow up alone without love had that really been her best chance? Snow didn't know anymore what was right

**Henry: Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through!**

**Emma: What?**

**Henry: The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse.**

**Emma: Sure they were. C'mon, Henry.(He takes her hand and they walk off)**

**SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Snow White makes her way to Geppetto's Workshop, where a fallen Prince Charming lies.**

**Snow White: No. No. No! (Continues saying "no", sits and cradles Prince Charming's head in her lap.) Please. Please come back to me. (She kisses him; nothing happens. Tries again; still nothing. The Evil Queen appears)**

**Evil Queen: Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him.**

**Snow White: Why did you do this?**

**Evil Queen: Because this is my happy ending. (two soldiers enter the room and the Queen addresses them) The child?**

**Guard: Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found.**

**Evil Queen: (To Snow White) Where is she?**

**Snow White: She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win.**

**Evil Queen: We'll see about that. (Begins an evil laugh.)**

**(The ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon the characters find themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.)**

**Snow White: Where are we going?**

**Evil Queen: Somewhere horrible. (A window shatters inwards and the Curse floods inside the room.) Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine. (The shards of glass from the window are suspended in midair, and then the Curse smoke covers everything.)**

Everyone glares at Regina who ignores their looks what does she care what they think

**SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house. Regina opens the front door to find Emma escorting Henry home. Henry runs inside.**

**Regina: Thank you.**

**Emma: No problem.**

**Regina: He seems to have taken quite a shine to you.**

**Emma: (Laughs) You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday. And—when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up..**

**Regina: (Interrupting) I hope there's no misunderstanding here.**

**Emma: I'm sorry?**

**Regina: Don't mistake all of this as invitation back into his life.**

**Emma: Oh..**

**Regina: Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been—well, who knows that you've been doing—I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son.**

**Emma: I was not-**

**Regina: No. You don't get to speak—you don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan. (Begins to leave.)**

"Don't you dare lay one hand on my daughter" Snow threatened and Regina's eyes widened slightly at the pure malice in the small woman's voice "You're no longer just messing with Snow White now your messing with a mother."

**Emma: Do you love him?**

**Regina: Excuse me?**

**Emma: Henry. Do you love him?**

**Regina: Of course I love him. (Emma is visibly troubled. Scene transitions to Henry's room, where Henry lies on his bed. Regina takes his book without him noticing, and stands watching herself hold it in a mirror as the scene ends.)**

**SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret places flower by an anonymous patient's bedside, holds his hand. Does the same for a man in the ICU with a wristband naming him "John Doe". **

"It's me" Charming states looking shocked

"Oh thank god your alive" Snow states sighing in relief

**The scene transitions to Henry staring out his window at the Storybrooke Clock Tower. It reads 8:15. The scene transitions again as Emma walks into Granny's Bed and Breakfast, where Granny and Ruby are arguing.**

"It's us" Red smiles "looks like were arguing"

"So nothing new" Snow laughs

"What on earth are you wearing child" Granny states

"It's kind of cute" Red admits "if a bit risqué" Hook has to hold back a whistle that Red was one hell of a good looking woman.

**Granny: (Offscreen) You're out all night, and now you're going out again.**

**Ruby: I should've moved to Boston!**

**Granny: I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!**

**Emma: 'Scuse me? I'd-like a room?**

**Granny: Really? (Emma nods, Granny fetches a ledger) Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it.**

**Emma: Square is fine.**

**Granny: Now. What's the name?**

**Emma: Swan. Emma Swan.**

**Mr. Gold: (Appears behind Emma) Emma.. What a lovely name.**

Snow gasps and Charming growls slightly he wants that man far away from Emma; grown woman or not

**Emma: Thanks.**

**Granny: (Removes a roll of cash from a drawer, hands it to Mr. Gold.) It's all here.**

**Mr. Gold: (Accepts it without counting.) Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. (To Emma:) Enjoy your stay, Emma. (He exits)**

"Mr. Gold" Rumplestiltskin looks at Regina "how clever" Regina rolls her eyes as the man cackles

**Emma: Who's that?**

**Ruby: (Watching Gold through the curtains) Mr. Gold. He owns this place.**

**Emma: The inn?**

**Granny: No. The town. So! How long will you be with us?**

**Emma: A week. Just a week.**

**Granny: Great. (Hands Emma an old-fashioned key.) Welcome to Storybrooke.**

**SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mayor's House, Henry's bedroom. Henry stares out his window at the clock tower. The clock turns to 8:16. Henry grins.**

Regina frowns and the others all smile

The screen fades to black before it begins to light up again and they all prepare themselves for the next episode

_AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Also I know a few Characters have been sort of silent in this episode but you'll get more commentary from them as the show goes on. I don't want to over comment trying to fit everyone in one episode but don't worry I promise I will make sure they all get their time. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! _**

Everyone in the room tensed getting ready for the next episode this one would show all of their lives because Emma had finally arrived in Storybrooke.

**–****[Storybrooke]–**

**(Henry is watching the clock tower, when it suddenly moves. The next day, Mary Margaret, while eating breakfast, notices that the clock is working again. Emma looks out the window in her room at the inn. Archie is walking his dog, Mr. Gold walks past, and Ruby is putting out the sign for Granny's Diner. Regina is reading Henry's book and notices that the end pages are torn out.)**

**Regina: The missing pages – where are they?**

"He is really clever" Snow smiled pleasantly. Regina rolled her eyes but she couldn't help the small proud smile her future son was crafty.

**Henry: It's an old book. Stuff's missing. Why do you care?**

**Regina: I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother.**

**Henry: No, you're not.**

Regina's smile faded and she looked down at her hands her father gently patted her on her shoulder. She looked up at him sadness in her eyes before turning back to the screen.

**Regina: Well, then who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she and this book are doing to you. Thankfully, both are no longer an issue. What?**

**(The clock chimes, causing Regina to look up. Henry leaves while she's distracted.)**

The heroes all smiled brightly "Good always wins" Snow said proudly

**—–**

**(Regina heads to the town square. Archie is out walking his dog.)**

**Archie: Hey, how about that? Guess those rusty ol' innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?**

**(Regina sees Emma's car parked on the side of the road.)**

**Regina: Yes, how about that, indeed.**

"Don't you dare do a thing to my daughter" Snow glared at her a spark of underlying worry in her eyes.

**—–**

**(Regina knocks on the door of Emma's room. She has a basket of apples.)**

**Regina: Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.**

**(Regina hands Emma an apple.)**

**Emma: Thanks.**

**Regina: I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home.**

"I she's anything like me saying that is only going to make her want to stay" Snow said smugly

"There are other ways to get people out of my way" Regina retorted back earning glares from the majority on the other side of the barrier

**Emma: Actually, I'm going to stay for a while.**

**Regina: I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him.**

**Emma: All due respect, Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more.**

"I knew it"

"No one would dare contradict you" Charming laughed "You have a mother's intuition"

**Regina: Since when were apples a threat?**

**Emma: I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay.**

**Regina: He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of.**

**Emma: What does that mean?**

**Regina: It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry.**

**Emma: Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that.**

Grumpy let out a loud "Ha!" and Regina glowered she already felt a strong pull from the boy on the screen and she was not going to let another annoying little princess destroy that for her.

**Regina: It's time for you to go.**

**Emma: Or what?**

**Regina: Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of.**

**Snow's fists clenched and Charming put his arm protectively around her and their unborn child.**

**–****[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–**

**(The Evil Queen is at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding. It is the same scene from episode 1×01.)**

**Evil Queen: I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.**

**(The Evil Queen turns around and heads for the door. The prince calls after her.)**

**Prince Charming: Hey!**

"Wait didn't we see this part of it already" Cinderella Questioned

**(The Queen turns around. The prince throws his sword at her, but she dissipates before it hits her. The Evil Queen appears in another castle. The prince's sword also appears and sticks into a wall. There is a man at the castle holding a tray with drinks on it.)**

"Nevermind" She blushed and Thomas kissed her on her forehead

**Henry I: Would you like something to drink?**

**Evil Queen: Do I look like I need a drink?**

**Henry I: I was only trying to help.**

**(He hands the Evil Queen a glass.)**

**Evil Queen: Thank you.**

Snow White watched this all with rapt attention she had always wanted to know What Regina was thinking and going through and now she had her chance.

**(The mirror on the wall behind them speaks.)**

**Mirror: Now, that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?**

**Evil Queen: The dark curse.**

**Henry I: Are you sure, Your Majesty?**

**Mirror: But you said you'd never use it.**

**Henry I: You made a deal when you gave away that curse.**

**Mirror: You traded it away.**

**Henry I: She won't be happy to see you.**

**Evil Queen: Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine? Prepare the carriage. We're going to the forbidden fortress.**

**Everyone who didn't know what Regina was speaking of looked confused and curious. Regina scowled at the screen she did not want people seeing her plans and private life they had no right to that! **

**—–**

**(A castle is shown in mountains. The Evil Queen and Maleficent sit by a fire.)**

**Maleficent: How are you, dear?**

**Evil Queen: I'm doing fine.**

**Maleficent: Are you? If it were me, I'd be simply tortured watching that flake of Snow so happy. Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all. Yes, you were.**

Snow flinched she had never truly forgiven herself for that it had started all this and child or not it was part of the reason her own daughter was taken from her in the future.

**Evil Queen: Yes, it was about the same age you were when that Sleeping Beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent.**

**Maleficent: I soldiered on, as you will too. Hopefully.**

**Evil Queen: Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back.**

**Maleficent: It's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse.**

**Evil Queen: Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine.**

**Maleficent: The dark curse? Really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet? They can be quite comforting.**

They all snorted just trying to picture the queen with a cat or do was hilarious.

**Evil Queen: The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering.**

**Maleficent: Well, it's her wedding night. I doubt she's suffering right now.**

Said party blushed pink and Red laughed outright at her friends embarrassment.

**Evil Queen: I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff.**

**Maleficent: Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity, makes the two of us look positively…moral. Who did give it to you?**

"I'll give you three guesses and the first tow don't count" Grumpy said looking at Rumplestiltskin who smiled insanely back.

**Evil Queen: Where I got it's none of your concern. Hand it back.**

**Maleficent: Must we do this?**

**Evil Queen: Alas, we must.**

**(The Evil Queen uses her magic to control the fire in the fireplace. She aims it at Maleficent, but she deflects it. The Evil Queen then summons multiple weapons in the room and aims it at Maleficent's pet unicorn.)**

**Maleficent: No!**

**(Maleficent jumps in front of her pet and, again, deflects the Queen's attack. While distracted, the Evil Queen causes the chandelier to fall on top of Maleficent, and she is trapped. The Evil Queen takes Maleficent's staff.)**

**Evil Queen: Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that?**

"It's not a weakness its strength"

**Maleficent: If you're going to kill me, kill me!**

**Evil Queen: Why would I do that? You're my only friend.**

No one knew exactly what to say to that and Regina had a small blush on her face.

**(The Evil Queen shatters the orb on the staff and takes the curse scroll.)**

**Maleficent: Don't do this. This…curse. There are lines even we shouldn't cross. All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill.**

**Evil Queen: So be it.**

**"****Regina-"**

**"****Please don't speak you're voice annoys me and your words more so" Regina interrupted her.**

**—–**

**(The Evil Queen, along with multiple other characters, stands at the end of a forest around a fire. Various things are being thrown into the fire.)**

**Evil Queen: Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory and move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win.**

**Blind Witch: And we'll be happy?**

**Evil Queen: I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because if you don't, there are other ways.**

"Taking away our happiness will not make you happy Regina, it won't why can't you see that"

"I don't need your opinion, you have n idea what will make me happy or not"

**(The trees around them start to grow taller until the group is completely surrounded. The people in the group relent, and each give a lock of their hair.)**

**Evil Queen: A wise decision. All that remains is the final ingredient. The prized heart from my childhood steed. The glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed.**

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "It's going to take a lot more than that dearie" Regina looked at him eyes narrowed

**(The heart is removed from a box and thrown into the fire. A large pillar of smoke appears briefly, but then suddenly disappears. Laughter is then heard in the background.)**

**Gnome: Yeah, you really unleashed something, there.**

**(The Evil Queen turns the Gnome to stone.)**

**Grumpy had been about to say something as well but kept his mouth shut.**

**–****[Storybrooke]–**

**(The gnome from the Fairy Tale World is now a gnome in Regina's garden. She is picking apples. A man holding a newspaper walks up behind her. Emma is on the front page.)**

**Sidney: The Mirror strikes again!**

"I'm out of the mirror!" Sidney sounded hopeful but cowered at the look Regina shot him

**Regina: You're late.**

**Sidney: Sorry. I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you it's one of my better hatchet jobs.**

**Regina: That's not what I asked for. What'd you find out about her?**

**Sidney: Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. Sh-she got into some trouble when she was a kid, ah, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still.**

**Regina: Well, that appears to have changed.**

**Sidney: D-did you know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? Huh, how'd he wind up here in Maine?**

**Regina: So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value. Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away.**

Sidney grimaced obviously he was still under the thumb of her majesty and by the look of it things weren't going so well.

**Sidney: I-I'll keep looking.**

**—–**

**(Emma is at Granny's Dinner. She is reading the newspaper and eating the apple that Regina gave her. Ruby serves her a cocoa.)**

**Ruby: Here you go.**

**Emma: Thank you. But I did not order that.**

**Ruby: Yeah, I know. You have an admirer.**

**(Emma sees Graham at another table. She walks over and puts the cocoa in front of him.)**

Charming didn't look pleased at all it had better not have been rom him. Really what was it with men and his daughter? Snow leaned against him slightly a small amused smile across her lips

**Graham: Ah, so you decided to stay.**

**Emma: Observant. Important for a cop.**

**Graham: It's good news for our tourist business, it's bad for our local signage. It's… It's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign.**

**Emma: Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you.**

"Good job Emma put him in his place" Charming said proudly Snow rolled her eyes at him.

**Graham: I didn't send it.**

"That's got to be more than embarrassing for the lass" Hook laughed lightly

**(Henry is sitting at another booth and overhears them.)**

**Henry: I did. I like cinnamon, too.**

Regina frowned

**Emma: Don't you have school?**

**Henry: Duh. I'm ten. Walk me.**

**Everyone laughed and Snow and Charming smiled at the boy.**

**—–**

**(Emma and Henry are walking to the bus stop.)**

**Emma: So, what's the deal with you and your mom?**

**Henry: It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one – identification. I call it Operation Cobra.**

**Emma: Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales.**

**Henry: Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail.**

"He's so adorable" Snow laughed at the young boy she wondered sadly if Emma had been that way as a little girl.

**Emma: So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it.**

**Henry: That's the curse. Time's been frozen – until you got here.**

**(Emma takes a bite of her apple.)**

"Don't" Snow said looking nervous

"Oh please not all my apples are poisoned." Regina rolled her eyes

**Henry: Hey! Where'd you get that?**

**Emma: Your mom.**

**Henry: Don't eat that!**

**(Henry takes the apple from Emma and throws it over his shoulder.)**

Laughter rang out and Regina cursed the white witch for bringing her here this was going t be the worst experience of her life.

**Emma: Okay, uh… Alright. What about their pasts?**

**Henry: They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything. And you'll see.**

**Emma: So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious.**

**Henry: I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse.**

**Emma: Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?**

Both aforementioned people smiled and clutched hands

**Henry: Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White.**

"That's right…my beautiful baby girl"

**Emma: Kid…**

**Henry: I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!**

**Emma: I never said I did.**

**Henry: Why else would you be here?**

Charming smiles at his… grandson… he was a good kid

**(Henry runs into the school. Mary Margaret sees Emma and approaches her.)**

**MMB: It's good to see his smile back.**

**Emma: I didn't do anything.**

**MMB: You stayed. So, does the Mayor know you're still here?**

"I can't believe I'm talking to my daughter and I don't even know it" She wished she could will the Snow on the screen to remember to hug her daughter and love her.

**Emma: Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?**

**MMB: She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen.**

Regina glared at Snow hatefully always ruining her life this was just more proof that Snow had to go.

**Emma: Who does he think you are?**

**MMB: Oh, it's silly.**

**Emma: I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me.**

**MMB: Snow White. Who does he think you are?**

The look on Emma's face made Snow clutch at her stomach feeling the little baby kick gave her only a small comfort after seeing what her life would become.

**Emma: I'm not in the book. Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?**

**—–**

**(Archie is in his office. There's a knock on the door and Emma enters.)**

**Emma: Hey.**

**Archie: Emma Swan. I was, uh, just reading about you. Let me guess – you're here for a little help with post traumatic stress? …That diagnosis was free, by the way.**

**Emma: No, I'm here about Henry.**

**Snow was proud of the mother her daughter was beginning to become**

**Archie: I'm sorry. I… I really shouldn't-**

**Emma: I know, I'm sorry. Just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession – what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's…crazy.**

**Archie: I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word crazy is, um, quite damaging. These stories… They're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotion, so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, when he's using this book to help deal with his problems.**

**Emma: But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?**

**Archie: Um, yes, he has.**

**Emma: So it's Regina, isn't it?**

**Archie: Uh, his mother is, uh, a very complicated woman. And, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry close to her only backfired. Why don't you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean.**

**(Archie gets Henry's file from the cabinet and hands it to Emma.)**

**Emma: Why are you doing this?**

**Archie: We talked about you a lot. And you're very important to him.**

**Emma: Thank you.**

**Archie: Just, uh, see that I get it back, okay? And Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how to handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be…be devastating.**

**(Emma leaves. Archie goes to the phone and dials a number.)**

**Archie: You were right. She was just here.**

**Regina: Did she take the file?**

**Archie: Yes. H-How did you know that she was going to come here?**

**Regina: Because I'm the one who gave her the idea.**

**"****Jiminy!" Snow looked at the cricket who looked down ashamed. Snow felt bad almost instantly "I'm sorry I know it must be hard with Regina most likely threatening you"**

**"****It's no excuse I of all people should know better" Jiminy replied sadly he was as bad as he used to be before becoming a cricket and it hurt him terribly. **

**—–**

**(Emma is sitting on her bed, flipping through Henry's file. There's a knock on the door. She answers, and sees that it's Graham.)**

**Emma: Hey there. If you're concerned about the 'do not disturb' signs, don't worry. I've left them alone.**

**Graham: Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?**

Regina smirked wickedly

**Emma: No…**

**Graham: I was shocked too. And given your shy, delicate sensibilities… He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused, you came back and stole them.**

Charming was not amused and was developing a strong dislike to the man already.

"You're going to have to get used to her flirting mate" Hook told him smiling

"I don't see how this is any of your business pirate" Hook sat back and held up his hands in surrender.

Snow gave him a look and Charming deflated and continued to watch

**Emma: He gave them to me.**

**Graham: Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or, must I get a search warrant?**

**(Emma lets Graham inside her room. The papers from Henry's files are strewn everywhere.)**

**Emma: This what you're looking for?**

**Graham: Well, you're very accommodating. I'm afraid, Miss Swan, you're under arrest. Again.**

Jiminy looked devastated "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault Jiminy it is Regina's" Geppeto comforted the cricket

"Because everything is my fault" Regina rolled her eyes

**Emma: You know I'm being set up, don't you?**

**Graham: And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?**

**"****Well I wonder" Grumpy stated sarcasm dripping from his voice**

**—–**

**(Regina walks down the street to where Henry, Mary Margaret and his class are sitting.)**

**MMB: -water, synthesize.**

**Regina: Ahem. May I speak with my son?**

**MMB: We're in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?**

**Regina: Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?**

Charming gives Regina a look not liking how she was talking to his wife.

**(Regina walks over to Henry.)**

**Regina: Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here – she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry.**

"How could you…" Snow took a deep breath before letting out a slight laugh "I don't know why I'm surprised this is just like you Regina. Manipulating everyone and trying to make yourself look like the victim." Snow shook her head angrily

"You know nothing about my life you spoiled little princess" Regina bit back a sting in her heart despite her cold demeanor.

**Henry: No, you're not.**

**Regina: I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is going to be good for us. You'll see. Things will be better.**

**(The bell rings.)**

**Henry: I got to get back to class.**

**Her father put her arm around her in a silent hug as Regina looked heartbroken toward the boy on the screen. She glared and shrugged him off. She didn't need comfort or sympathy**

**—–**

**(Graham is taking Emma's mugshot. They're at the jail.)**

**Emma: You know the shrink is lying, right?**

**Graham: To the right, please. Why would he lie?**

"It's obvious, this guys a real moron"

"Grumpy" Snow scolded

"It's true"

**Emma: The Mayor put him up to this. She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her like everyone else in this…town.**

**Graham: To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job.**

**Emma: How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?**

**Graham: Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything.**

**Emma: Including the police force?**

Scattered laughter

"I like her" Hook said earning a sideways glare from Charming

"Easy mate it's likely I'll never meet her, no worries from me. You should keep your eye on the Sheriff I'd say he's smitten"

**(Henry runs in. Mary Margaret is also with him.)**

**Henry: Hey!**

**Graham: Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?**

**MMB: His mother told him what happened.**

**Emma: Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said-**

**Henry: You're a genius.**

"Wait did we miss something" Red had been pretty quiet watching curiously but now she was confused and it seemed she wasn't the only one he others looked just as baffled.

**Emma: What?**

**Henry: I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra.**

**Graham: I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost.**

**Henry: It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out.**

Hook laughed at the kid he reminded him of someone a boy from long ago. Hook pushed back the painful memories.

**Emma: You are? Why?**

**MMB: I, uh, trust you.**

"You don't sound so sure" Rumple sing songed

"I do trust her" Snow shot back with confidence and Rumple just laughed

**Emma: Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do.**

**"****This should be good" Red smiled knowing if Emma was anything like her parents Regina would not be happy.**

**—–**

**(Regina is sitting in her office. Outside, a noise is heard. Regina looks out and sees Emma cutting down her apple tree with a chainsaw. She goes outside to confront her.)**

Everyone gaped and Regina looked livid

**Regina: What the hell are you doing?**

**Emma: Picking apples.**

Red grinned "There is no doubt that she is your daughter Snow"

**Regina: You're out of your mind.**

**Emma: No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of.**

**(Emma starts to walk away.)**

**Emma: Your move.**

**Grumpy laughed loudly proud of his best friend's daughter**

**–****[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–**

**(Regina and the man from earlier are standing where the failed curse took place.)**

**Henry I: Maybe it's for the best. The forces you are summoning are darker than we can conceive.**

"Listen to him please" Snow urged her

"No you deserve this pain every ounce of it"

"I know what I did was wrong Regina but my daughter is innocent"

"I. Don't. Care"

"There's no use arguing with her we'll have to figure this out on our own" Charming told his wife and they would he was going to make sure this didn't happen. He had to protect his family.

**Evil Queen: Oh? Now you're trying to protect me?**

**Henry I: It's what I do.**

**Evil Queen: I know. You're the only one who does.**

**Henry I: Helping you is my life.**

Henry smiled at his daughter he truly loved and wished now that he had had the strength to stand up t her mother.

**Evil Queen: Well then help me understand why this curse isn't working.**

**Henry I: If you want to know that, then you need to back to the person who gave it to you in the first place. Revenge is a dark and lonely road and once you go down it, there is no heading back.**

**Evil Queen: What is there for me to head back to?**

**"****You can find new love Regina" **

**The Evil Queen ignored her she knew nothing of her loss she should have killed charming should have made snow watch as she crushed his heart, only then would she ever know.**

**—–**

**(The dungeon where Rumpelstiltskin is being kept is shown. There are mice everywhere.)**

Rumplestiltskin grinned "A little mouse has come to pay me a visit"

**Rumpelstiltskin: It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself.**

**(One of the mice transforms into the Evil Queen.)**

"Told you" He smiled

Belle watched Rumple with concern he seemed mad worse than she had ever seen him. She wanted nothing more than to hold the man whom she loved no matter what anyone else thought.

**Evil Queen: That curse you gave me – it's not working.**

**Rumpelstiltskin: Oh so worried. So, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband.**

**Evil Queen: What?**

**Rumpelstiltskin: They paid me a visit, as well. They were very anxious…about you and the curse.**

**Evil Queen: What'd you tell them?**

**Rumpelstiltskin: The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first.**

"Why do you want this" Belle asked "Why did yu make the curse and why do you want it to happen so much"

Rumple looked at her "I lost something and now I want to find it" He said simply Belle put the pieces together then it all clicked. A land without magic, the same one his son had been taken to. She did not know whether she should be understanding or not. He was only trying to find his son and yet because of it Snow and Charming had lost their daughter. She had a lot to think about.

**Evil Queen: Tell me what I did wrong.**

**Rumpelstiltskin: For that, there's a price.**

**Evil Queen: What do you want?**

**Rumpelstiltskin: Simple. In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life.**

**Evil Queen: Fine. You'll have an estate. Be rich.**

**Rumpelstiltskin: I wasn't finished. There's more!**

**Evil Queen: There always is with you.**

That was one thing both Snow and Regina could agree on

**Rumpelstiltskin: In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say 'please'.**

**Evil Queen: You do realize, that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this.**

**Rumpelstiltskin: Oh, well then. What's the harm?**

"Things are never so easy with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew or found a way to make sure he could remind himself."

Regina grudgingly agreed with Charming's words but she didn't care she would trade anything to enact this curse and now she was going to learn how. She couldn't help but be on the edge of her seat.

**Evil Queen: Deal. What must I do to enact this curse?**

**Rumpelstiltskin: You need to sacrifice a heart.**

**Evil Queen: I sacrificed my prized steed.**

**Rumpelstiltskin: A horse? This is the curse to end all curses. You think a horse is going to do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious.**

The queen was at a lost she did not have many things that were precious to her.

**Evil Queen: Tell me what will suffice.**

**Rumpelstiltskin: The heart of the thing you love most.**

**Evil Queen: What I love most died because of Snow White.**

Snow flinched she opened her mouth and closed it again what else could she say that hadn't already been said.

**Rumpelstiltskin: Ooh. Is there no one else you truly love? This curse isn't going to be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself the simple question. How far are you willing to go?**

Henry looked down but then smiled at his daughter he was the only one left in her life and despite popular belief he was smart and he knew what all of this meant for him. Still he couldn't bring himself to be angry or scared of her. He loved his daughter and he had done her wrong for so many years had done nothing but watched as she was tortured at the hands of his wife. He owed her much.

**Evil Queen: As far as it takes.**

**Rumpelstiltskin: Then please don't waste everyone's time and just do it. You know what you love. Now go kill it.**

**Belle flinched **

**–****[Storybrooke]–**

**(Emma returns to the inn and enters her room. Granny is right behind her.)**

**Granny: Miss Swan. Oh my, this is terribly awkward. Uh, I need to ask you to leave. I'm afraid we have a 'no felons' rule. It… It turns out it's a city ordinance.**

"Granny you too"

Granny shook her head at herself was she really so weak. Red took her grandmothers hand and gently reassured her it wasn't her fault. Regina had all control in this land.

**Emma: Let me guess – the Mayor's office just called to remind you.**

**Granny: You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back.**

**(Emma hands over the key.)**

**Snow looked worried "Where is she going to sleep?" She twisted her hands no matter hw old she was on screen she was still a baby in Snow's eyes. **

**—–**

**(Regina is picking apples up off the ground. Graham walks up behind her.)**

**Regina: She destroyed city property. I want her arrested.**

**Graham: Again?**

**Regina: What are you waiting for?**

**Graham: I'm just not convinced arresting her is the right plan. And I'm not talking about your tree. We both know she didn't steal those files.**

"I knew I liked him for a good reason" Charming looked confused

"He saved my life once a long time ago it feels like" She explained

**Regina: Oh, do we?**

**Graham: I mean, she looked pretty shocked when I levelled the charges against her.**

**Regina: It's because she doesn't like being caught.**

**Graham: Or because she was set up. And if she was, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. And if he's lying, that means that someone asked him to. Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him?**

Charming couldn't help but smile as well he still didn't want his daughter out with any men but he liked the Sheriff at least he had his head on straight

**Regina: I think your schoolboy crush is clouding your judgment. Remember – I made you sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily.**

**Graham: If you want me to arrest her again, I will.**

**Regina: Good.**

"Well at least he tried"

**Graham: But she's going to keep coming at you. And I know that you're going to keep coming at her and you will do whatever it takes to get her out of here and you may succeed.**

**Regina: No, I will succeed. He's my son. It's what's best for him.**

Regina nodded firmly agreeing with her future self

**Graham: I know that's what you believe. Yeah, but if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Henry.**

**"****He's right" Jiminy piped up**

**—–**

**(Emma is walking down the street. She looks over to where her car is parked and sees that it has a boot on it. Her phone rings and she answers it.)**

**Emma: Yeah?**

**Regina: Miss Swan, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?**

**Emma: You have no idea.**

**Regina: Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office? Or walk, whatever suits you.**

**"****It's a trap" Snow whispered "She never gives up that easily" Snow watched shoulders tense.**

**—–**

**(Regina and Emma are sitting in Regina's office.)**

**Regina: I'd like to start by apologizing, Miss Swan.**

"Yeah we believe that for a second" Grumpy's sarcasm rang around the room"

**Emma: What?**

**Regina: I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here.**

**Emma: That's right. I do.**

Snow's hand tightened around Charming she knew this was wrong all wrong unless Regina had drastically changed in the 28 years but she had seen earlier that she hadn't.

**Regina: And that you're here to take my son from me.**

**Emma: Okay, let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from anyone.**

**Regina: Well, then, what are you doing here?**

**Emma: I know I'm not a mother. I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have him. And I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here. Especially after seeing how troubled he is.**

"I don't like where this is going" Jiminy stated nervously

**Regina: You think he's troubled?**

**Emma: Well, he's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside. He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character.**

**Regina: And you don't?**

**Emma: How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy.**

**(Henry, who has been listening to their conversation, yells out.)**

**Henry: You think I'm crazy?**

Snow White stood up she looked at Regina appalled "How could you. I know that you hate me and my family but Henry is your son and you would hurt him like this just to try and get rid of her. What kind of mother are you?" She fumed

"I did what I had to do Henry will be hurt for a while but he'll get over it and that wench will be gone"

Charming glared "do not call my daughter a wench"

"I'll call her whatever I want"

Tensions were getting high.

"Stop" They all turned to Belle who was standing now as well "We're stuck here right now and there's a magical barrier separating us so fighting will get us nowhere we have a lot to watch so we should continue" She grew more and more nervous as she talked and by the end she was looking at her hands.

"You're right" Snow nodded and sat down Charming with her. Regina looked annoyed but did the same. Belle sighed in relief and sat down as well.

**Emma: Henry…**

**(Henry runs out of the room.)**

**Emma: How long was he there?**

**Regina: Long enough.**

**Emma: You knew he would be here.**

**Regina: Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00pm so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move.**

**Emma: You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?**

**Regina didn't flinch but her eyes flashed a bit with pain no one here could ever understand.**

**–****[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–**

**(The Evil Queen is walking down a hall in her castle. There are several mirrors on the wall.)**

**Mirror: What happened? Did you get your answer? What's going on? Your Majesty? Your Majesty!**

**(She enters a room where the man from earlier is lighting candles.)**

**Henry I: Did Rumpelstiltskin tell you what you needed to know?**

**Evil Queen: Yes.**

**Henry I: And?**

**Evil Queen: I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted.**

Henry smiled at his daughter who looked at him tears welling in her eyes. She pushed them back knowing what was to come.

**Henry I: How bad is it? Maybe I can help.**

**Evil Queen: I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most.**

**Henry I: Me?**

**Evil Queen: Daddy, I don't know what to do.**

**Henry I: My dear, please. You don't have to do this.**

**Evil Queen: I have to do something.**

**Henry I: Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the curse.**

"I just want to be happy" she whispered

"I know, I want you to be happy too and I will understand no matter what your decision is after all this"

"Daddy…"

**Evil Queen: But I can't keep living like this. What Snow did to me, what she took from me? It's eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished.**

**Henry I: But, if the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life.**

**Evil Queen: But what kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built, would be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing.**

**Henry I: Power is seductive. But so is love. You can have that again.**

Snow wanted to believe that Regina could be good that she just needed love in her life but after what she had just witnessed she just didn't know anymore.

Regina flashed to that night at the bar and the man with the lion tattoo but she forced it from her mind just as quickly as it appeared. It never would have worked her true love was dead that was it.

**Evil Queen: I just want to be happy.**

**Henry I: You can be. Of this I'm sure. But I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness. Together. But the choice is yours.**

Henry nodded

**Evil Queen: I think you're right. I can be happy. …Just not here.**

**(The Evil Queen kills her father.)**

**Evil Queen: I'm sorry…**

**"****Its ok, I understand"**

**"****I'm so sorry daddy I love you!"**

**"****I know" He said kindly**

**–****[Storybrooke]–**

**(Mary Margaret is sewing at a table in her home. There is a knock on the door.)**

**Emma: Hey. Just wanted to say thank you and, um, pay you back the bail money.**

**MMB: You look like you need to talk.**

**(Emma enters. Mary Margaret makes them cocoa.)**

"We're going to talk" Snow wiggled in her seat in joy and watched she hoped her daughter liked her.

**Emma: Cinnamon?**

**MMB: Oh, I'm sorry. I should've asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?**

**Emma: Not at all. Oh, thanks. When you bailed me out, you said that you trusted me. Why?**

"Because you're my daughter and memory or not its motherly instinct!" She exclaimed making Charming laugh at his enthusiastic wife.

**MMB: It's strange. Ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we met before. And, I know it's crazy.**

Tears pricked her eyes and she placed her hand over her stomach the baby kicked and she smiled sadly

**Emma: I'm starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy.**

**MMB: For what it's worth, I think you're innocent.**

**Emma: Of breaking and entering, or just in general?**

**MMB: Whichever makes you feel better.**

**Emma: It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you – for everything – but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt.**

"But what about if you go… She's more of a mother thn she thinks she is and she cares so much its obvious"

"He doesn't need her care he has me"

"After what you just put him through I think Emma is his best bet" Snow shot back

**MMB: What happens if you go? I think they very fact that you want to leave, is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't?**

**Charming smiled "I'm glad you're there for her" Snow clutched his hand knowing it must be hard to know he was unconscious and had not yet met his future daughter.**

**—–**

**(Henry is at his therapy session with Archie.)**

**Archie: Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know, that umbrella kind of is my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?**

**Henry: I don't think you're anyone.**

"No Henry you have to keep believing" Cinderella urged

**(Emma barges into the room.)**

**Archie: Miss Swan! Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to-**

**Emma: I know. Don't worry about it. I get it. Henry, I'm sorry.**

**Henry: I don't want to talk to you.**

**Archie: Miss Swan, if she knew you were here-**

**Emma: To hell with her. Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you.**

Red nodded 'to hell with her was right' she thought

**Henry: You think I'm crazy.**

**Emma: No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know. Maybe it is true.**

**Henry: But you told my mom.**

**Emma: What she needed to hear. What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers. Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?**

The good side was filled with cheers and smiles when Henry brightened up.

**Henry: Brilliant!**

**Emma: I've read the pages and, Henry, you are right. They are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that see never sees them.**

**(Emma throws the pages into the fireplace.)**

**Emma: Now we have the advantage.**

"She's so much like you" Snow told Charming

**Henry: I knew you were here to help me.**

**Emma: That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that.**

**"****Here here!" Grumpy yelled**

**–****[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–**

**(The Evil Queen is, again, at the cliff where they previously tried to enact the curse. She throws the heart into the fire. A large pillar of smoke appears as before, but this time, it doesn't disappear. The Queen walks over to another area of the cliff. She places a rose at the base of a tombstone. The tombstone reads 'Henry'.)**

**Evil Queen: I love you, Daddy.**

**Henry smiled softly**

**–****[Storybrooke]–**

**(Emma and Henry leave Archie's office together. Elsewhere, Regina is still cleaning up the damage to her apple tree. Mr. Gold enters her yard.)**

**Mr. Gold: What a mess.**

**Regina: Not for long. What could I do for you, Mr. Gold?**

**Mr. Gold: I was just in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits.**

**Regina: Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance.**

**Mr. Gold: Emma Swan. Really?**

**Regina: Yes. I imagine she's half way to Boston by now.**

**Mr. Gold: Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked.**

**Regina: what?**

**Mr. Gold: Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course.**

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her or you'll wish you were back in that cage" Charming growled

**Regina: I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore.**

**Mr. Gold: To which deal are you referring?**

**Regina: You know what deal.**

**Mr. Gold: Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?**

**Regina: Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?**

"Of course it wasn't nothing he does is an accident" Cinderella said gripping onto Thomas

**Mr. Gold: Whatever do you mean?**

**Regina: Where did you get him? Do you know something?**

**Mr. Gold: I have no idea what you're implying.**

**Regina: I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this…Emma Swan?**

**Mr. Gold: I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going.**

"I knew it there was no way he'd let himself forget" Snow said Rumple smirked

**(Mr. Gold starts walking away from Regina. Regina runs ahead and stands in front of him.)**

**Regina: Tell me what you know about her.**

**Mr. Gold: I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me. Please.**

**(Mr. Gold leaves Regina's yard. Regina stands where she was, seemingly shocked.)**

And now Regina knows that he knows" Red commented

The screen faded to black once more and they sighed another episode down.

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter please review and let me know what you think! Please! LOL_**


End file.
